Los Hermanos Potter y El Secreto de Slythering
by Ania-Lyra
Summary: "No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele" Los Hermanos Potter siempre han sido curiosos, demasiado curiosos y al tener en sus manos objetos que esconden grandes secretos ellos obviamente van a hacer todo para descubrirlos
1. Sipnosis Parte 1

Respira y ve a su familia esperando a que llegue su turno para ir al frente y que el sombrero desida su casa. Estaba nervioso, era algo obvio aunque todos ingnoraban ese detalle. Miraba las 4 mesas y suspiro tratando de relajarse pero fue inútil los nervios seguían y tal vez aumentaban, lo único que evitaba que entrará en un ataque de pánico era que su mamá le dijo que no importará en la casa en la cual quedará, estaría orgullosa de el, también el pensaba que su padre habría dicho lo mismo si hubiera podido estar despidiendolo en la estación 9 y 3/4 pero su padre es un auror, hubo una emergencia y tuvo que ir, el lo entendía pero eso no quitaba el que deseará que estuviera en la estación despidiendolo y diciéndole unas palabras de apoyo, tampoco tenía que olvidar que tenía a su mamá y a sus hermanos pequeños despidiendolo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo le gusto que ellos estuvieran y le dieran su apoyo, al ellos decirle que estaban orgullosos de el de sonrió afortunado de tenerlos como familia y sabiendo que su padre le hubiera dicho las mismas palabras subió al tren más tranquilo de como había llegado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora.

Maria Flament, una niña de 11 años cabello Rubio y hermosos parecidos a plata fundida, se acercó a el mientras le sonreía. Ella era su amiga... Mejor dicho su mejor amiga aunque se conocían de muy poco... Literalmente se conocieron hace unas horas en el tren, pero no pudieron evitar entablar una amistad después de que ella le jugará una broma a una de sus primas estaba seguro de que jamás se río tanto que cuando vio a su prima con el cabello de un arcoiris con tonos chillones, piel escamosa y quebradisa, además de los ojos naranjas que lo asesinaban por reírse de ella, después de eso, y como su familia no le guardo asiento , fue a sentarse con Maria y con Ethan Nott, quien también se hizo su mejor amigo casi al instante, Aunque era algo si su personalidad era casi como un calco, Aunque habían unas leves diferencias, por ejemplo Maria era demasiado directa y casi nunca pensaba lo que hacia o decia, era aventurera y testaruda, Ethan podría decirse que era el más responsable de los 3 y también el más inteligente, astuto y gruñón, mientras el pues era el más bromista y protector de los 3, era el más rebelde y torpe de los 3, quien igual que Maria se metería en problemas y Ethan trataría de salvarlos

-Tranquilo Jams -La voz de su amiga era relajante y alegre, tranquilizadora y con un toque maternal- Estoy segura que no les importará en que casa quedes y si se enojan contigo y te hacen algo por eso, Pues... No me importaría ir a Azkaban por defenderte... Además estoy segura que Ethan haría lo mismo

-Es cierto lo que Dice Maríe, si se atreven de meterse con alguno de ustedes Estoy seguro que tendre una condena de por vida en Azkaban -Ethan susurro tan bajo como ellos lo hacian uniéndose a la conversación, James aguantó una ligera risa por el comentario de Ethan mientras pensaba que Ethan era el más responsable de los 3 pero lo entendia, el igual Los defendería si alguien les hiciera algo

-No te preocupes por la casa en que quedes, aun cuando los 3 quedemos en casaa diferentes seguiremos siendo amigos además tu mamá y tus hermanos están orgullosos de ti por quien eres y No por la casa en que estes, a nosotros tampoco nos importa, somos amigos antes de la elección de casas y lo seguiremos siendo despues -Los 2 asintieron después de lo que María dijo

Más niños empezaron a pasar, principalmente quedaban para Gryffindor o Hufflepuf, también algunos fueron a Ravenclaw y Slythering pero en menor porcentaje

-María Flament -Grito Minerva, Marie camino segura y se sentó esperando a que le pusieran el sombrero seleccionador

El sombrero grito "Slythering" a los pocos segundos de ser puesto en su cabeza, Marie sonrió mientras se quitaba el sombrero que obviamente le quedaba grande y se sentó en la mesa

-Lucas Wood -Un niño de cabello negro enrulado y ojos de un extraño verde se sento y le pusieron el sombrero, un "Ravenclaw" se escucho en todo el comedor

-Cristian Wood -Un niño idéntico a Oliver Wood paso al frente y el "Hufflepuf" fue escuchado después de unos segundos

-Lorcan Scamander -Al instante el sombrero grito Ravenclaw

-Lyssander Scamander -El Gryffindor se escucho en todo el comedor, el fue recibido con un abrazo de Anabelle Wood

-Ethan Nott -El Slythering fue gritado por el sombrero y al instante la mesa aplaudió

-James Potter

Llegó el turno de James... Maldecia en silencio mientras caminaba a la silla, se sentó y recordó las palabras de su madre, sus hermanos y sus dos mejores amigos, se tranquilizó

El sombrero tardo, casi nunca vio un caso tan complicado, aveces se presentaban personas con cualidades de 2 casas o 3 pero jamás un niño que encajara en las 4 y pudiera adaptarse

Busco más caracteristicas, emociones y recuerdos que pudieran ayudarlo en tomar su desicion y después de unos minutos tomó una desición

El "Slythering" se escucho por todo el comedor y parecía hacer eco para algunos, James primero estuvo algo confundido pero después sonrió y fue a la mesa de colores esmeralda y plata para abrazar a sus amigos

Los Weasley miraban como la rubia de ojos plata, el peli negro de ojos zafiros y el Castaño rojizo de ojos pardos hicieron un tipo de saludo secreto para después sentarse en la mesa

Después de unas horas los prefectos los guiaron a sus habitaciones, James no le dio importancia a lo que decian, en los 11 años de vida logró aprender que el no aprendía con una simple explicacion, tenía que ver y memorizar, cometer errores y solucionarlos, así el aprendía

Sólo prestó atención cuando le dijeron cual era su habitacion, la compartía con Ethan, Matthew Zabiny y Javier Parkinson

-James, ¿Hay algo sobre tu cama? -Javier señaló una especie de libreta, cubierta de polvo sobre su cama

-¿Una libreta? - James confundido tomó la libreta en sus manos y la abrio, páginas en blanco, o eso veía hasta que las palabras empezaron a aparecer

-¿Que Dice?

James vio la hoja, era la primera y la única que tenía algo escrito o por lo menos en la que apareció lo que tenía escrito y eran unas simples palabras

-Esta bitácora pertenece al heredero de Slythering -Después de leer las palabras comenzaron a desaparecer- Tiene dos iniciales... Pero no se distinguen

Lily estaba esperando en la sala una carta de su hermano, están así desde que su hermano se fue Hogwarts apenas unos 3 días atras. Estaba preocupada sabiendo que aunque su hermano no lo demostrará era debil, temia que algo le pasara, además las historias que tío Ron les contaba sobre Hogwarts no la dejaba más tranquila

La lechuza Albina se de tuvo en la mesa con unos sobres en su pico, Lily lo tomó y vio que eran de James, uno era para su papa, otro para su mamá, otro para su hermano y uno para ella

 _"Lilu:_

 _Que puedo decir... Pues Hogwarts no esta mal y no te asustes no es como había contado tío Ron_

 _Las clases son entretenidas (Salvo Historia de la Magia, duermo a esa hora a si que no se) tengo 4 nuevos amigos_

 _Pero antes mejor te digo en que casa quede, no es Gryffindor, Hufflepuf o Ravenclaw... Si adivinaste, Estoy en Slythering_

 _María Flament (Marie), Matthewn Zabiny (Matt), Javier Parkison (Odia los apodos pero le decimos Javi) y Ethan Nott (por ahora se salvo del apodo) ellos son mis nuevos amigos y siempre nos metemos en problemas (Minnie no nos soporta desde que pusimos pastillas de vomi-eructo en la comida)_

 _Y eso es todo, cuidate y cuida a los demás que se que la más responsable (Y menos torpe) de la casa eres tu (Lo siento Albie si estas leyendo esto pero es verdad)_

 _Hasta las vacaciones de invierno (¿A quien engaño?... Sabes que les escribiré a diario)_

 _Atte: J.S.P.W_

 _PD: Se que quieres saber lo que pasa con los primos y como reaccionaron cuando el sombrero me envío a Slythering, no te lo diré por el momento, tal vez más adelante_

 _PD2: Cuidate"_

Lily suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza, si su hermano no le quiso contar era obvio que algo había pasado, también explicaba el porque las cartas de habían demorado ya que conociendo a James debió haber estado dudando si contarle o no, miro a la lechuza Albina que seguía parada en la mesa, lo más seguro es que no se iría hasta que las cartas fueran entregadas a cada persona

-¿Que hago Albin? -Le pregunto a la lechuza Albina y suspiro- Si mis primos le hacen algo a mis hermanos verán de lo que soy capaz - La lechuza movio un poco sus alas- se que soy muy sobre-protectora pero sabes como es Jamie, jamás va a dejarse ver débil en publico pero si esta sólo Se derrumbara y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero que ninguno de mis hermanos sienta eso... -Lily bajo la cabeza y después sonrio acariciando las plumas blancas de Albin- Gracias por escuchar

A Lily siempre le encantaron los animales, quería mucho a Albín, Coral y Kurai, Albín era la lechuza Albina de James, Kurai era la lechuza con plumas negras de Albus y Coral era su lechuza de distintos tonos rojos, han estado con ellos unos 5 años, aún recuerda como sus hermanos y ella se escaparon cuando James tenía 6, Albus 5 y ella 4, sus padres Se pelearon y escaparon al callejón Diagon un rato, aunque se la pasaron más de lo esperado en una tienda de mascotas y la razón Fue facil, habian 3 polluelos de lechuza, los 3 de diferentes colores, una de las empleadas de la tienda les dijo que eran hermanos y ellos se lo pensaron, lo más seguro es que los 3 polluelos no querrían separarse y ellos lo entendian

Lily río mientras que recordaba ese momento, dejó las cartas en la mesa y fue a buscar un papel y un lapis recorriendo toda la casa, al encontrarlos va a su habitación para buscar dé paso unas golosinas para Albín pero se tropezó y descubrió una madera suelta, suspiro mientras la colocaba en su lugar después investigaria, bajo hacia la sale mientras escribía

 _"Jamie:_

 _Felicidades, estoy orgullosa dé ti pero créeme que si nuestros primos te hicieron algo yo misma iré hasta Hogwarts y haré que te piden perdón dé rodillas, nadie molesta a mis hermanos salvo yo_

 _Atte: L.L.P.W"_

Lily le dio de comer a Albín y después le dio la carta que había escrito, al ver que Albín se había ido corría hacia su habitacion, saco la tabla abierta y vio una caja con cartas y fotos

-Es el abuelo... -Dijo mientras tomaba una foto algo arrugada, la volteo leyendo un mensaje

 ** _"Mi Príncipe de Gryffindor"_**

Lily miro la caja, iba a seguir investigando cuando el grito de su madre anunciando que había vuelto la interrumpio


	2. Sipnosis Parte 2

Aclaracion: Ocurrio un error y borraron esta parte en el otro asi que esta es la parte dos de la sipnosis

.

.

.

Lily miro la caja, iba a seguir investigando cuando el grito de su madre anunciando que había vuelto la interrumpio, oculto la caja en El mismo lugar donde la encontró y puso la madera, su madre a los pocos segundos entró a la habitación y encontró a la pelirroja viendo alguna serie en el computador

-Lily... El almuerzo esta listo -Ginny hablo suavemente mientras le sonreía a su hija menor

Lily asintió mientras se quitaba los audífonos y se dirigía junto a su mamá hacia la cocina

-¿Y Albus? -Pregunto al ver que sólo su Papá estaba esperándolas para almorzar

-Se fue a visitar a su abuelo -Respondió Harry

-Prometio que esta vez me llevaría a ver al abuelito James

Albus estaba entrando al cementerio, como todos los dias fue hacia la lápida con las palabras "James Porter" escritas, al llegar se sentó al lado de la lápida

-Hola abuelo -Salido con una sonrisa, el estar hay lo relajaba de una manera sorprendente- Como ya te dije hace 3 días James se fue a Hogwarts y Lily andaba preocupada ya que no le llegaba una carta, pero estoy seguro que sólo esta exagerando -Albus sonrió mientras que juntaba sus manos- ¿Recuerdas al niño peliblanco? ... Si del que te hable la otra vez -Albus sonrio, aunque sabía que su abuelo no podría responder igual esperaba una respuesta o hacia Como que le respondia- Lo volví a ver en la librería... Es un Malfoy

Albus siguió hablando con su abuelo, de distintas cosas mientras sonreia, no se dio cuenta cuando su tía Luna le dejó una bolsa de almuerzo o cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar

-Y eso fue lo que paso -Albus término de hablar y al ver el cielo estrellado suspiro, otra vez se le paso el tiempo volando- Ya es hora de que me vaya

Antes de pararse vio un cofre de plata adornado con pequeños rubies, encima tenía una nota pegada

"Abrelo para descubrir parte de la verdad"

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo mientras tomaba el cofre que tenía una inscripción

"Propiedad del Príncipe de Gryffindor"

Lo guardo en su mochila mientras se aseguraba de que nadie lo viera y se fue del cementerio con las manos sudando, tenía miedo de que alguien lo hubiera visto

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y su madre lo esperaba despierta

-Después me explicas todo ahora ve a tu habitación antes de que tu padre se de cuenta, después te subo un pedazo de pizza

Su madre jamás lo regaño, tampoco regañaba a sus hermanos, eso lo hacia su padre, Ginny siempre fue muy consentidora y paciente con sus hijos igual Harry pero el si se preocupaba o no comprendía el porque sus hijos aveces de tardarán en venir a casa o tuvieran algún tipo de comportamiento extraño

-Gracias -Albus sonrió mientras subía las escaleras

.

.

.

Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter junto con todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, este es solo un fanfic hecho por una fan

Esta historia se estara publicando al mismo tiempo en mi cuenta de Wattpad con el mismo nombre

Frase de la historia:

 _"No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele"_

Jean-Baptiste Racine


	3. Capítulo 1: Pistas

_La vida es muy simple, pero nos empeñamos en hacerla difícil_ _-Confucio_

.

.

.

Ginny Weasley siempre fue paciente con sus hijos, intentaba ponerse en el lugar de ellos y tratarlos con calma, después de todo ella también fue irresponsable en muchas ocasiones, además ¿Para que hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que enrealidad son?

Ella solamente hablaba con sus hijos sobre el tema que ocasionó el conflicto y oía todos los puntos de vista de los hechos, si era algo muy malo los castigaba pero si en realidad era algo leve solo los regañaba un poco para que entendieran pero jamás fue algo grave

Este día caminaba hacia la oficina de la directora, la habían citado esta mañana por algo que tenía involucrado a James, Hermione preocupada de que su ahijado fuera expulsado de Hogwarts los había acompañado aunque estaba esperando afuera, mientras que Lily y Albus se quedaban donde los Weasley

Ella estaba algo preocupada por sus hijos, Lily estaba siempre en su habitación y sólo salía para comer, además de que la encontró con una caja que al verla había escondido bajo su cama y cuando ella de fue cambio de escondite, mientras que Albus iba cada vez más al cementerio y siempre tenía puesta su mochila, además que la escondía cuando se iba a domir

Harry aún no de daba cuenta, desde que había conseguido el asenso a Jefe de Aurores había estado muy ocupado para ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aunque según ella era mejor para que sus hijos no se sintieran tan estresados por tener a su padre sobre el todo el tiempo

Decidió no decirle a Harry ya que el no hubiera dejado a James explicarse y haría que James de sintiera peor de lo que seguramente ya estaba, aunque no lo pareciera su hijo siempre fue una persona que le afectará lo que los demás decían, era poco seguro de si mismo aunque tuviera un ego fingido más alto que la Torre de Astronomía, pensaba que lo mejor era contarle a Harry cuando este más calmado

Pero cuando entró a la oficina y vio a su hijo golpeado sintio que iba a desmallarse, corrió hacia James y lo examinó con la mirada, uno de sus ojos estaba morado, estaba lleno de moretones muy graves además de una cortada en la mejilla y podría ver como se sostenía el brazo como si tuviera una herida grave en el

-¿Que fue lo que paso? -Pregunto Ginny con una voz calmada pero Minerva pudo ver en los ojos de Ginny claramente que estaba conteniendose para no alterar a su hijo

-Fred Weasley -Mencionó Minerva llamando la atención de la pelirroja quien sólo se concentraba en ver que su hijo no tuviera algún hueso roto- Estaban en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, según el fue un hechizo mal hecho, pero no llegarían a estar a tal manitud

-Podría... Explicar un poco mejor como estaban las heridas antes -Pidió Ginny conteniendose de ir a buscar a su sobrino y traerlo arrastrando de la oreja hasta ahi

-Tenía la mayoría de huesos rotos, además de trozos de pared incrustados en su cuerpo, las heridas que aún tiene pero más graves, Pomfrey logró curar la mayoria y los huesos rotos, los moretones desaparecerán dentro de dos dias, pedimos que venga para ver cual es su sedición sobre el asunto y pedirle que firme el traspaso a San Mungo por una herida de gravedad en el brazo

Ginny firmó el papel y después miro a Minerva dándole una clara señal de que trajera a su sobrino, salió y después de unos minutos entró Fred Weasley temblando al ver a su tía con los brazos cruzados

-Ahora mismo vas explicando el porque mi hijo va a San Mungo por tu culpa con tu versión de los hechos si no quieres que te lance la maldición moco-murciélago -Dijo Ginny lo mas calmada posible ignorando el hecho de que habia amenazado a su sobrino

-Estábamos en clase de DCAO y falle en un hechizo -Dijo Fred de forma automatica como si lo hubiera practicado anteriormente

-Si descubro que mientes, juro que verás lo que puede hacer una mujer Weasley por sus hijos -Dijo mientras que volteaba a ver a la directora- Vamos a San Mungo

Lily y Albus estaban sentados en ael sillón viendo la chimenea, el aburrimiento era muy grande ya que no estaba ninguno de sus primos o tíos, además de que el abuelo estaba trabajando y la abuela estaba en la cocina cocinando algo para el almuerzo. Mientras ellos estaban en la mejorada sala de la madriguera

Lily miraba las llamas de la chimenea esperando que su madre saliera de ellas y les dijera que su hermano estaba bien y que sólo fue una broma, que el mal presentimiento que tenía Sólo fuera imaginación suya. Cansada se esperar desidio ir al jardín mientras tomaba su mochila

Se sentó debajo de un arbo y saco de su mochila una hoja de hay y la vio, era una nota para faltar al castigo

 _"James Potter solicita al profesor de pociones, Thomas Riddle, saltarse los castigos de los próximos 9 meses por problemas de salud. Se ruega su consideracion._ _Doctora Anne Parker,_ _Especialista en Cardiología magica,_ _Hospital San Mungo"_

Lily ya había visto muchas de las cosas que habían en la caja y anotaba lo más importante en una libreta, aunque la mayoría de las cosas que contenía la caja tenían hechizos protectores que ella no podía romper

 **Thomas Riddle: Profesor de pociones** **Thomas Riddle: Voldemort** **James Potter: Estudiante de Thomas Riddle** **James Potter: ¿Príncipe de Gryffindor?** **James Potter: ¿Tiene una enfermedad?** **Anne Parker: Cardiologa magica, atendió al abuelo**

Guardo la libreta y la hoja en su mochila. Esa era la última cosa que no tenía un hechizo protector y según ella no había descubierto nada importante

Albus miraba cada detalle del pequeño cofre, intentaba buscar una forma de abrirlo sin necesidad de usar la llave

El había buscado en el cementerio alguna pista o incidicio de donde podría estar pero no había nada, el abrir el cofre sería tarea difícil empezando porque no tenía una varita, y aunque supiera usar magia con las manos los hechizos protectores del cofre eran muy fuertes

Empezó a sacudir el pequeño cofre de plata, hasta que una nota de un papel muy delgado cayo, vio si de había abierto pero nada, después tomó la nota

 _"¿Buscas la llave?, te digo que no será tan facil. Pero... Te daré algunas pistas_

 _3 magos compiten por ella_

 _Tocala y serás llevado_

 _al lugar en el que se encuentra_

 _lo que has buscado_

 _Decifralo, es simple"_


	4. Capítulo 2: Diagnóstico

_Para todo problema humano hay siempre una solución fácil, clara, plausible y equivocada._

 _Henry-Louis Mencken_

 _._ _._

Una semana había pasado desde el accidente de James, se sentia mejor, aunque aún seguía en San Mungo por alguna razón, le tomaban muestras de sangre cada día para ver los cambios

-Hola -Dijo Marie mientras entraba- Te traje algunas cosas -Dijo mientras le entregaba la mochila- Dentro hay ropa y esta el diario, además de un traslador que Te lleva a uno de los pasadizos a Hogwarts -Susurro mientras que le sonreia- Si necesitas hablar de algo simplemente usalo, después lo vuelves a ocupar y vas directo a este lugar, también esta tu teléfono por si te aburres -Dijo mientras que se dirigía a la puerta- Lastimosamente no puedo quedarme, no permiten las visitas amenos que sean de tu familia y me escabulli aquí mientras los demás están haciendo una distraccion, me voy antes de que nos descubran -Dijo saliendo rápidamente

James sólo sonrió para después sacar un pantalón y una camiseta con el logo de batman para después reír y entrar al baño de la habitacion, cambiarse y volver a la camilla

Tomó el diario de la mochila y lo abrio, era una rutina el revisarlo todos los días rutina (Aunque obviamente no pudo esta semana) Y siempre era lo mismo, sólo la primera página (que ya había leído miles de veces) era la que aparecia, por eso se sorprendió al ver 3 páginas más en las que aparecieron las letras

Ginny y Harry entraron a la oficina de la doctora que atendía a James, al entrar vieron a una chica de un poco más de 25 años de cabello rosa y ojos amatista, ella era Jessica Lyons, una medimaga especializada en Cardiología y neurología magica

-Buenas tardes -Saludo ella cordialmente y con mucha educación- Tomen asiento por favor

Los dos tomaron asiento en las sillas que estaban del otro lado del escritorio de la chica, pudieron ver que detrás de la chica había un gran ventanal que dejaba ver una gran vista, Harry inspeccionó el escritorio, era una costumbre que había adquirido gracias a su trabajo el encontrar pistas de cualquier cosa, aunque no fue mucho, una foto de Jessica de niña abrazando a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos amatistas que seguramente era la madre de Jessica, unos lapices, flores y los papeles que Jessica tenía en las manos

-¿Que le pasa a James? -Pregunto Ginny preocupada

-Seré directa ya que no me gusta retrasar a los pacientes y sus familias sobre saber el tipo de problema que tienen, James tiene inestabilidad magica -Dijo rápidamente y sin tartamudear para después ver las reacciones de la pelirroja y el Castaño quienes parecían no tener palabras, estaban en shock, suspiro, el informe sobre la salud de James todavía no había cambiado- Tambien hize algunas pruebas Muggle y otras mágicas descubriendo graves problemas en la salud mental y física de James, además de la inestabilidad magica su corazón es débil y tiene graves problemas en este órgano, además de una neumonía cronica, posible tuberculosis, peste neumonica, Osteoporosis, fiebre amarilla y un daño neurológico que podría ser señal de que tiene Alzheimer, la mayoría de estas enfermedades la hemos encontrado accidentalmente por los estudios realizados anteriormente, le haríamos a James los tratamientos humanos de estas enfermedades pero es un mago y haciendo estudios hemos descubierto que para la mayoría de las enfermedades que tiene no servirían esos tratamientos, los tratamientos mágicos serían la última opción y además de tener un gran riesgo de muerte podrían no funcionar gracias a la extraña magia de James, ese es un tema que dejaremos para más adelante y nos concentraremos en las enfermedades que hasta el momento podrían provocarle la muerte

La doctora vio a quienes estaban sentados frente a ella mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa, suspiro mientras se sacaba los lentes y sonreía para llamarlos algo que logro, lo único que agradecía de su padre era su parte Veela que la ayudaba a tranquilizar a los pacientes y familiares cuando perdían el control

-Para la osteoporosis le daremos pastillas por 1 mes en el cual deberá permanecer en San Mungo sin visitas para evitar fracturas graves, una poción cada 2 horas por 5 semanas para la fiebre amarilla, para la peste neumonica será otro jarabe cada 3 horas por 5 semanas y el Alzheimer puede haberse confundido por su inestabilidad magica en los estudios por lo que haré mas pruebas y descubrire si tiene el Alzheimer, para la tuberculosis tomará los medicamentos Muggle y pociones, además de eso tendrá que tomar pastillas para sus problemas en el corazón pero sólo para no llegar a empeorarlo, no podremos arreglar mucho sus problemas cardiólogos ya que su corazón es demasiado débil y hasta ahora apenas soportaría los demás tratamientos por los ingredientes que poseen que podrían o no ser algo dañinos pero es la única alternativa que tienen, las pastillas que de las que le hable anteriormente servirán para mantener todo en orden, cuando su corazón pueda soportar una operación le haremos una operación para ver ese tema, la inestabilidad magica podría ir mejorando mediante aprende a como usar su magia pero tiene que estar vigilado ya que podría llevar a algo peor si su magia sale de control, todas estas alternativas son nuevas pero resultaron en la mayoría de los pacientes

Jessica vio como la pelirroja y el Castaño de miraron y después suspiraron con tristeza, a ella no le gustaba dar malas Noticias o diagnósticos aunque siempre era totalmente honesta y les decía los posibles riesgos pero como nadie quería atreverse a darle esas Noticias a Harry Potter le dejaron el trabajo a ella, Jessica jamás supo porque admiraban a Harry Potter o talvez ya lo había olvidado, después de todo se concentraba más en su trabajo que en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, bajo la cabeza, le daba algo de preocupación este caso, como si estuvieran haciendo algo mal en el diagnóstico o que alguien lo había cambiado, pero lo más seguro es que sólo eran suposiciones suyas

-Tienen que venir cada 2 semanas después de que James salga de San Mungo para verificar el progreso, también cuando el tenga un problema vienen, ¿Viernes de 3 PM a 5 PM estaría bien para ustedes?

-Si

Harry y Ginny se fueron a la madriguera donde pasaron a buscar a sus hijos y después volvieron a su casa

-Mamá, ¿Como esta James? -Pregunto Lily, hace tiempo que sus padres estaban en silencio y la empezaban a preocupar

-El... Esta grave -Dijo Ginny abrazando a su hija- Cuando este algo mejor iremos a verlo, ahora tenemos que dejar que se mejore un poco

-Bien -Dijo Lily mientras correspondía al abrazo de su mamá

-¿Y si mejor van a sus habitaciones a jugar y distraerse un rato? -Pregunto Harry al ver como sus hijos estaban igual o más preocupados que ellos, Albus y Lily asistieron mientras subían las escaleras

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones de San Mungo, Jessica estaba machacando las pastillas y las mezclaba con agua para después ponerlas en una de las bolsas y conectarla a las venas de James y hacer lo mismo con cada pastilla y pocion, tuvieron que cedarlo al ver que los síntomas vencieron a los hechizos anesteciadores y pociones que habían hecho

-Tu diagnóstico es muy raro -Dijo Jessica mientras que se sentaba en una silla y revisaba los papeles con los resultados de distintos analisis- Espera... -Miro las hojas otra vez- Tienen resultados diferentes, aquí Dice que tu sangre es RH- y aquí que es 0, además de que en los análisis que hice aparece otro tipo de sangre, las frecuencias con las que respondió el cerebro igual son distintas a las que le tome y las radiografías que tomaron no coinciden con las que yo tome del craneo, la estructura de los huesos es distinta -Mira la lista de pruebas que le hicieron- Además le han hecho más pruebas que estas y no me dieron los resultados de la prueba de su magia, sólo me dijeron que tenía inestabilidad mágica

Jessica va a su oficina y guarda los papeles en su escritorio, toma su varita y va hacia una de las habitaciones del hospital, mejor dicho donde guardan las muestras de cada paciente y los resultados de los análisis

-Alhomora -Mueve las manos mientras pronuncia el hechizo y la puerta de abre- Haber... Tengo que encontrar los de James... -Va buscando- James C. Potter... -Dice mientras que sigue revisando- James S. Potter, lo encontré

Jessica saca una pequeña parte de cada una de las muestras y con su varita copia los resultados en un cuderno que llevaba con ella, guarda todo en su bolso y sale para después volver a poner los hechizos protectores en la puerta

-Señorita Lyons

Jessica volteo alerta y vio a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, suspiro mientras volvía su cabello al rosa de siempre ya que de había aclarado por el susto

-Buenas noches señor Parker

-Otra vez quedándose hasta tarde, debes dormir Jess -Dijo con algo de burla pero se le notaba que estaba preocupado

-Tranquilo, tenía que encargarme de algo pero ya me iba a casa, te veo mañana Jack


End file.
